Weak Square
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Weak Square * Episode Number: 07 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 11/26/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Over Step * Next: Distraction Summary The episode begins with Alauda obtaining something he calls "the White Legacy". Sārā Augusta gives a speech announcing the purge of traitors and undesireables from the Ades Federation. Afterwards, she breaks down in tears in front of Vasant, saying that it was her responsibility to protect all the people of Ades and that it is because she wasn't a strong enough leader that the purges were necessary. She believes she isn't living up to the standard set by Farahnāz Augusta. Meanwhile, Luscinia Hāfez prepares for the assault on the next country targeted by the Federation, Glacies. On the Silvius, Tatiana and Alister discuss Glacies. It is an isolationist nation that will not intervene if Ades attacks its neighbors. Tatiana mentions that Vincent is trying to negotiate with them. The Silvius heads for the Glacies border. Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette learn that eight battle ships seized from purged nobles are being transported by Ades. Fam and Millia are both excited at the chance to steal eight ships at once, though Giselle has reservations. On their way, they are joined by a fleet of Sky Pirates, who also had the idea to steal the ships being transported by Ades. However, it turns out to be a trap set by Ades: as soon as the Sky Pirates pursue the Ades ships into a narrow ravine, the Third Fleet descends from above, penning them in. A chunk of ice falls into the water at the bottom of the ravine, and Fam notices grand birds using the updraft to escape. Fam instructs the Sky Pirates to trick the Ades fleet into firing on the side of the ravine. A large chunk of glacier breaks off, and the Sky Pirates ride the updraft to safety while a disturbed flock of grand birds obscures the Ades fleet's vision. Fam and Giselle return to the Silvius. However, they were unknowingly pursued by the First Fleet, which demands that the Silvius hand over Millia or be sunk. Synopsis Sara announces to her subjects in Morvarid about the arrest and purge against the nobles who were working against Ades and plans to attack the nations North of the Grand Lake. Despite showing a strong face to the crowd, Sara secretly confides to General Vasant that she is sad for people who die in her name. Meanwhile, Tatiana and Alister learn that the first nation that Ades will be attacking North of the Grand Lake will be Glacies, a nation with an isolationist policy that would attack anyone who enters their country. They hope Vincent can convince them otherwise, to join their side while the Silvius heads to their border. Elsewhere, Giselle is starting to doubt her confidence in Fam as the latter increasingly supports Millia and appears overconfident about capturing 8 battleships to transfer to Ades instead of capturing one ship to finish their deal with the Silvius. As Fam and Giselle head to the harbor where the Ades ships are, they are join by Atamora and his Sky Pirates who are heading to same area as well. However, they realize too late that they went straight into a trap when the Third Ades Fleet, led by General Ōrang, appears from the sky and bombards them with their new auto-cannons. As they try to find a way to escape, Fam and Giselle signal the Sky Pirates to lure Ōrang’s fleet into a valley. They shoot a glacier, dropping it and creating a strong shock wave of wind. This sends a giant flock of Grand birds to blind the fleet, allowing Fam, Giselle and the Sky Pirates to escape. As everyone laments their lost, Atamora’s Sky Pirates head home while Fam and Giselle, who wish to go home too, return to the Silvius. Unfortunately, Fam and Giselle are followed by the First Ades Fleet, led by General Sadri, who issues an ultimatum to the Silvius: surrender Millia to them or be destroyed. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Atamora Collette * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann Ades Characters * Alauda * Crèche * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Vasant Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Cecily * Leonard Baker * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy Featured Locations Earth * Ades ** Morvarid Featured Ships * Silvius * Ades Battle Ships ** Anshar ** Jagannath * Sky Pirate Ships ** Zwiebel ** Pilze ** Karotten ** Kürbis ** Spargel * Vanships ** Sky Pirate Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *In chess, weak squares are squares which cannot be defended by a pawn, thus open to occupation by an enemy piece, like Fam and Giselle’s plan to make an opening and break from the Ades forces’ ambush. *A weak square is a square that cannot be easily defended from attack by an opponent. Often a weak square is unable to be defended by pawns (a hole) and can be theoretically occupied by a piece. Exchange or loss of a bishop may make all squares of that bishop's color weak resulting in a "weak square complex" on the light squares or the dark squares. *The Ades newspaper is called the ADES TIMES (Greek, ΑΔΕΣ TΙΜEΣ). The headline is "THE FEDERATION ANNOUNCED THAT THE PURGE OF THE REBELS IS ACCOMPLISHED" (Greek, TΗΕ ΦΕΔΕΡΑTΙΟΝ ΑΝΝΟΥΝΧΕΔ TΗΑT TΗΕ ΠΥΡΓΕ ΟΦ TΗΕ ΡΕΒΕΛΣ ΙΣ ΑΧΧΟΜΠΛΙΣΗΕΔ). *The book Millia got from the Silvius's library was "History of Warfare Grand Lake" (Greek, Ηιστoρψ oφ Ωαρφαρε Γρανδ Λακε). The book Giselle got was "WAR TACTICS Attack and Defense At Fleet Battle" (Greek, ΩΑΡ TΑΧTΙΧΣ Ατταχκ ανδ Δεφενσε Ατ Φλεετ Βαττλε). Category:Episodes